


Seducing the Snow Queen

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost goes to find the woman he knows exists but everyone else believes to be imaginary.</p><p> </p><p>Note:    Oops. If this sounds familiar to anything else you've read, I probably read it a little before hand and memorized too much of it when I started writing. I do that sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Snow Queen

Jack met the Snow Queen only once before. She was regal, too proud to be standing behind Pitch. He was really glad that she wasn't fighting with Pitch during the battle. In fact, he was worried about the other Winter Spirit.

 

She was missing.

 

The other Guardians claim to have never seen the beautiful platinum blonde who was adorned with snowflakes and ice. They thought he was crazy, when he mentioned the woman. Bunny even claimed she was someone he had created to ease his own loneliness.

 

But she wasn't just a creation of his imagination. He knew her. Knew her laugh. Knew her smile. Knew she existed.

 

She was real, just like he was real. She was a Queen, a woman who barely remembered her life as a human. She had memories of loosing control and of her hurting her sister, but no memory of if her sister ended up alright or not. The sands of time had ripped those memories from her...

 

But Jack was going to give them back.

 

As soon as he found her.

 

The only clue he had was that winter obeyed her command as well as it obeyed his own. Her powers leaned towards pure ice and snow, and his was more towards a gentle frost. It was about the energy behind it, and the type that they leaned towards. He liked his small creations that easily faded back into snow? Hers? Her creations didn't require her power to keep them animated, they were their own.

 

He had to find her, and so he started with what he knew. She wasn't at the North Pole, too many Yetis and Elves around for that to occur.

 

So where else could a Winter Spirit go to be alone with the cold?

 

The South Pole.

 

So Jack called the wind to bring him to her. He would convince her to come home with him. Home to meet other spirits, to meet the other guardians.

 

The wind took the straightest path from North to the South. A palace made of ice, surrounded and guarded by a golem, Marshmallow she had affectionately called the giant ice creature.

 

"Elsa?" He landed on the balcony, and it took a moment before her eyes focused on him and not the storm she had created outside.

 

"Jack?" Her small snowman, Olaf, rain into the room where the two of them were. "Hugs!" The little snowman gave him a hug, and Jack couldn't help but hug the little guy back.

 

He kept his eyes on the Queen, however. "Elsa? I want you to meet some friends of mine."

 

She pulled her arms around herself, a barrier between herself and the rest of the world. "No. I can't. I'll hurt someone."

 

Being his playful self, he grabbed her hands and pulled the so that they were linked. "You haven't hurt me." She looks away, and he brings out his ace, "I know someone who can help you remember."

 

Now, she dares to hope, dares to believe that there's more to her memories than what she has and Pitch has told her. "You do?"

 

"Yes." And hopefully he isn't lying about Tooth's capabilities. "Then you'll know that your sister was okay." He knows Elsa, and she would never intentionally hurt another. There wasn't a bad bone in her body.

 

She nods, and Jack dares to hope. "I'll go with you, then." She smiles at Olaf and pulls her hands from his. "You're in charge, Olaf. Keep Marshmallow and the Snowgies out of trouble."

 

Olaf salutes her with one of his twig arms before marching down the stairs. "I'm on it, Elsa!!"

 

Her smile isn't completely without shadows, but she nods at him, and he knows that things will be better.

 

Not letting her get that chance to change her mind, he quickly wraps his arms around her and calls for the wind to take him to the North Pole.

 

There, he'll ask Tooth to help with giving Elsa back her memories, and he'll convince Elsa to stay with the rest of his family.

 

There needed to be more Winter Spirits on the loose, anyway. Together, they could remind children to have fun. Him, Jack Frost, and his Snow Queen.


End file.
